The invention relates to foundation flashings used in building construction for providing protection against intrusion of water between the foundation and the structure built thereon. The invention also relates to insect shields used in building construction for deterring insects such as termites from crawling along the inner surface of the foundation into the structure.
In the construction industry, it is mandatory in some localities for builders to attach a piece of flashing to the exterior sheathing along the upper surface of the foundation. Conventional flashing is constructed of an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped plastic or metal member. The flashing provides a water seal between the ambient environment and the joist band and sill plate supported atop the upper surface of the foundation.
When attaching the exterior sheathing, it is customary to raise the sheathing above the upper surface of the foundation to prevent wicking of water from the foundation to the sheathing. The space created between the foundation and the exterior sheathing allows moisture to evaporate and thereby prevents water damage to and deterioration of the sheathing. This space is not always provided, however, because the person hanging the sheathing may lack experience, be unaware of the importance of spacing the sheathing above the foundation, or may possibly even be indifferent as to how the sheathing is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,700 issued to Barnett discloses a foundation sheathing that has a horizontal portion having notches cut into an inner edge thereof to form anchor members 2. The opposite edge of the horizontal portion is bent at a right angle to form a vertical portion, and by molding the sheathing into the foundation at the time it is poured, a channel is formed between this vertical portion and an outer surface of the foundation wall for receiving the exterior sheathing 11. The patent notes the problems associated with conventional methods for attaching sheathing using nails, namely, that the nails rust over time loosening the sheathing from the foundation and resulting in the sheathing curling along the bottom edge, which can crack the bottom edge of the plaster on the exterior of the building and thus expose the interior wooden support structure to termites and other wood-destroying insects. Accordingly, as taught by the Barnett ""700 patent, the anchor members 2 of the foundation flashing are permanently secured within the cementitious foundation in order to eliminate the use of nails as a means of securing the sheathing to the foundation. Further, the flashing of Barnett is said to form a metal barrier that obstructs the path of crawling termites.
Other types of termite shields are utilized in the building industry to prevent termites and other wood-destroying insects from gaining access to the joist band, sill plate, or other wooden frame members by climbing the inner surface of foundation walls. Conventional termite shields are secured between the sill plate and the upper surface of the foundation and extend inwardly beyond the inner surface of the foundation at a downward angle. Termites climbing up the inner surface of the foundation wall tend to be deterred from reaching the sill plate and joist band and other wooden frame members by the inwardly and downwardly extending termite shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,891 issued to Tennison discloses a termite shield having a horizontal portion 31 positioned between the sill plate and the foundation and two bent baffle portions 32 that extend outward and inward from the outer and inner edges of the horizontal portion and slope downwardly at an angle of 45xc2x0.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,641 issued to Hand discloses a termite shield formed of a vertical support member 20A and a horizontal support member 22A. An obstacle wall 39 projects downwardly at an angle from the top of the vertical support member 20A, while a plate member 18 projects horizontally from the bottom of the vertical support member 20A to thereby form a barrier area.
The invention pertains to an improved foundation flashing having, in some embodiments, an integral termite shield. In other embodiments, the improved flashing includes a sheathing locator providing a reference for locating a bottom edge of sheathing in a desired location relative to a foundation. In still other embodiments, the flashing includes a nail stop guide providing a warning to a worker not to nail through the flashing and sheathing below the nail stop guide, which is positioned proximate a bottom edge of the sheathing.
In accordance with a first preferred embodiment of the invention, a foundation flashing comprises a horizontal member adapted to rest atop the upper surface of a foundation between the upper surface and a frame of the building supported atop the foundation, and a vertical member joined to the horizontal member. At least a portion of the vertical member is adapted to lie against a surface of sheathing that is affixed to the frame of the building. The flashing further includes at least one sheathing locator projecting generally horizontally from said portion of the vertical member, the sheathing locator being positioned to be abutted by a bottom edge of the sheathing when the sheathing is affixed to the frame. Thus, the sheathing locator provides a reference for locating the sheathing relative to the foundation. The flashing can be formed either to be disposed between the sheathing and the frame of the building, in which case the sheathing locator projects outwardly from an outer surface of the flashing, or to be disposed against an outer surface of sheathing affixed to the frame, in which case the sheathing locator projects inwardly from an inner surface of the flashing. The sheathing locator preferably provides a reference for hanging the exterior sheathing at a proper height above the upper surface of the foundation. The sheathing locator thus facilitates preventing deterioration of the sheathing by preventing wicking of water from the foundation to the sheathing and by providing adequate spacing for evaporation of any moisture that may be absorbed by the sheathing.
In one embodiment suitable for use in conjunction with brick veneer or other masonry siding, the horizontal member extends outward beyond the outer edge of the foundation and is anchored within the brick veneer. In another embodiment of the invention suitable for use in a building having vertical foundation walls that bound a crawl space or basement, a portion of the horizontal member projects inwardly beyond the inner surface of the foundation wall and includes an integral termite shield that slopes inwardly at a downward angle. The termite shield tends to prevent termites and other wood-destroying insects from accessing the sill plate, joist band, and other wooden frame members.
Preferably, where the flashing is to be disposed against an outer surface of sheathing, the vertical member of the flashing includes a nail stop guide, such as a horizontal line or flange, provided on the outer surface of the vertical member. The nail stop guide provides a warning to a worker not to nail through the flashing and sheathing below the nail-stop guide. This embodiment may also include an integral termite shield.
In another embodiment of the invention for use with wood siding and stucco, the vertical member of the flashing extends downwardly beyond the horizontal member a predetermined distance that depends upon how low the wood siding or stucco is to be applied relative to the foundation. A sheathing locator may be provided on the vertical member for properly positioning the sheathing. The flashing may also include an integral termite shield.